


The Scholarship

by DarkPanda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bound Victim, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Medical Procedures, Older Man/Younger Woman, Repaying Debt, Royalty, Vibrators, that click sound a door makes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPanda/pseuds/DarkPanda
Summary: Sigune's private boarding-school education has been paid for by the Crown since she was six years old. Now it's time for her to repay that scholarship.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209





	The Scholarship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tithes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484194) by [vanessa_cardui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessa_cardui/pseuds/vanessa_cardui). 



> No really, I mean EXTREMELY dubious consent.

Sigune sat alone in the nurse's office, trying not to twist her hands together. All of her teachers said it was a bad habit, but it was one she couldn't seem to break when she was nervous. The rest of the padded chairs in the office were empty, which didn't seem unusual. Classes were in session at the Bright Sunrise Teachers' Academy, and the rest of the students were in class.

The sliding door to the exam rooms opened and a dark-haired young woman Sigune didn't know drifted past, pale and with tightly crossed arms. Sigune would have asked her what was wrong, had she known her better, but she couldn't even remember the girl's name. Bright Sunrise took students from all over the kingdom, and they had only had two weeks of classes this year so far.

A tap on the sliding glass window made Sigune jump. "Sigune?"

Nurse Irma was on the other side of the glass, wearing a motherly smile. The time-weathered nurse looked exactly the same as she had the first time she gave Sigune a yearly physical as a child fresh off the train to boarding school. Sigune was one of the fortunate ones who had attended Sunrise Preparatory, and so she hadn't had to move after graduation.

Nurse Irma extended a clipboard, its pen attached by a rattling metal chain. "I just have some paperwork, dear."

Sigune took the clipboard and skimmed the tight rows of printed information. Special assessment? What was that? She'd already had her physical for the year just a month ago, before the start of the term. Had they found something? A tumor?

It didn't make sense to worry now, she tried to tell herself. She'd find out soon enough. Sigune scrawled her name with the attached pen, and her long hours of practicing script made it perfect even though her hands were shaking slightly.

Nurse Irma took the clipboard. "You can come on back."

Sigune followed Nurse Irma to the scale and measure, where her height and weight were taken, and from there to an exam room. Though soft privacy curtains had been drawn closed, the new electric lights were on in their sconces.

Nurse Irma indicated the table with its folded gown. "In the robe, dear. Open to the front. Doctor Gertrude will be with you shortly."

The door closed. Sigune's fingers shook a little on the buckles of her sensible shoes, and struggled on buttons of her long-sleeved blouse and her floor-length skirt. After hesitating, she skimmed out of her underwear, too. She folded each article neatly and placed it on the counter, then clutched her robe closed and perched on the edge of the exam table. Goosebumps stood out on her arms, only partly because of the slight chill to the room.

She was almost in a panic by the time Doctor Gertrude knocked and slipped in through the door in one practiced gesture. 

"Doctor, I'm sorry, but is something wrong?"

Dr. Gertrude gave Sigune an owlish blink past her half-spectacles and glanced down at the chart clipped to her board. "No, nothing at all. I'll just need confirming bloodwork."

Relief rushed through Sigune, the same in her ears as the noise the water made in the basin while Doctor Gertrude scrubbed her hands.

It was only after the doctor wiped Sigune's arm down with antiseptic that she thought to ask what the blood was for. 

"To confirm your fertility and cleanliness. For your scholarship."

Sigune barely felt the needle sting into her vein.

The scholarship. The Royal Heirs Act Scholarship. She remembered her parents fighting about it before they put her on the train. More clearly, she remembered signing the consent for repayment barely two months ago, when she had turned eighteen. 

Doctor Gertrude studied Sigune's face, which must have gone pale as cheese. "You can withdraw your consent at any time until we begin the procedure."

Water continued to rush in Sigune's ears. Withdrawing her consent would mean having to repay twelve years of private schooling. On what income? She wouldn't be a teacher if she didn't finish. Her parents' fishing boat, if they would even take her back, couldn't make nearly enough, or they wouldn't have signed her up for the scholarship in the first place. She would end up in a poor house.

Sigune heard herself say, as if from a great distance, "I won't withdraw my consent."

Doctor Gertrude nodded and slipped the vial of Sigune's blood into the pocket of her white lab coat. "Nurse Irma will be in to assist you."

Barely a minute after the door closed behind Doctor Gertrude, it opened again. Nurse Irma bustled through with a smile on her wrinkled face. "Let's get your feet into those stirrups then, Sigune."

There was a hint of unreality to everything as Sigune slid herself back onto the table, and Nurse Irma unfolded the intimate exam stirrups from underneath. Sigune knew the proper position. She slid down until her butt almost hung off the end of the table, and she worked her feet into the padded socks over the metal ends, but then Nurse Irma did something she had never done before. She pulled straps up from underneath and buckled Sigune's ankles to the supports.

"Nurse Irma, what--"

"Just a little precaution, dear, to make sure you don't fall and hurt yourself during the procedure."

Sigune blinked hard. Nurse Irma took one of her wrists and then the other, buckling each to the sides of the table before she brushed Sigune's gown open and buckled a wider strap flat over her stomach.

"There you go, dear. The doctor will be in shortly." The door clicked.

Sigune tried not to hyperventilate. She was alone and exposed in the room. Her legs were spread wide in the stirrups, her nipples peaked in the cool air. Attempts to twist her wrists and ankles got her nowhere.

She stared at the circles that the lanterns made on the smooth ceiling forever and not nearly long enough before the door clicked again. She lifted her head from the flat table and saw Doctor Gertrude wheel in a cart while saying, "Everything is in order."

She wasn't speaking to Sigune. She was speaking to the person who came in behind her. 

Sigune's first shock was that it was a man. She hadn't seen a man since her father and brother saw her off onto the train when she was six. Teachers, janitors, gardeners, guards, they were all women.

Her second shock was that she recognized this man. His round, paunchy face with its thinning, neatly combed salt-and-pepper hair stared at her from posters in every classroom and from the framed portrait to which they all pledged allegiance each morning, even though this man was some years older.

It was the King. And rather than curtseying to this dressed-down man in a comfortable brown robe, she was splayed on a table, everything on display. Sigune could just die of shame.

The King assessed Sigune with his eyes while Doctor Gertrude set up her cart. Sigune felt alternately hot and cold as the doctor stuck little discs to her with some sticky substance. Her mouth was dry as baked cement.

"Dark again, and prettier than the last one. This is shaping up to be a good selection." The King talked around Sigune like she wasn't there.

She let her head drop back to the table and closed her eyes. The back of her neck was sore, and watching them wasn't helping.

The doctor finished sticking a disc to Sigune's temple. "Fertile and of age. You're just lucky this month, your Highness."

The King chuckled. Doctor Gertrude went to the cart and plugged it in. The light through Sigune's eyelids dimmed briefly, and a buzzing hum began. The doctor said, "Commencing the procedure."

The buzz got louder. And then sensation jolted through Sigune's body, and she screamed. "Nyah!"

Sigune had touched herself between her legs, every young woman had. But that was a leaf on a tree compared to this, a sudden, harsh pleasure that coursed through Sigune's veins, starting between her legs and touching her everywhere like a live wire. She strained against her straps, trying to get away. 

Her eyes shot open and her chin jerked her head up. Doctor Gertrude was pressing a humming silver cylinder between Sigune's legs, against her mound. It seemed to be the source of the intoxicating agony. The doctor wasn't looking at Sigune, but instead watched needles tracking on a paper that rolled out of the machine's cabinet.

The King's wrinkle-bound eyes, though, those watched with interest as the doctor stroked the cylinder back and forth on Sigune's intimate places. His brown robe had fallen open, and his arm was busy at some task below where Sigune could see.

Her head smacked back against the table without her wanting it to. Her breath panted harshly in and out. She no longer tried to jerk away from the cylinder, but instead rocked her hips instinctively against it. The buzzing was starting to become her body, starting to build into something.

"She's nearly prepared," said Doctor Gertrude, from very far away.

Sigune's first orgasm rolled through her body like molten metal, and she jerked with the sensation, but she had nowhere to go. She strained against the straps as her muscles tensed and released. She'd never made the kinds of noises she was making.

As suddenly as it came, it was gone. Sigune collapsed back against the table, sweaty and panting, her body still buzzing from her sudden release. The cylinder was gone.

A moment later, there was a brush of cloth on the insides of Sigune's thighs, and something hard and hot pressed at her private entrance, the place she peed from, the place no one was supposed to touch her. Even though her body wanted her to lie lax in the buzzing cloud, Sigune lifted her head again.

The King was between her legs. One of his hands curled on her hip, and he was looking downward. The pressure intensified, then it became pain as her body was forced open.

Sigune knew what it was now. The young women had whispered together about how a man put his cock inside a woman to make her a mother, and how it hurt. Sigune had thought them stupid vicious rumors, and certainly nothing to concern herself with. Now she knew better. As the tears started in her eyes and began to roll down her cheeks, she wanted to apologize for screaming at Adelinde that she was a liar. 

The King was forcing his cock inside Sigune an inch at a time, and it hurt. He was trying to put a royal heir into her belly. To make her a mother.

The King stroked his hand on the inside of her thigh. "Relax, girl."

Sigune couldn't relax. She kept getting fuller and it hurt, she was too full and it did hurt, until hair ticked on her rump, and then she realized he was pulling back out. But he thrust back in, harder, faster. She moaned with the pain of it, and new tears slid down her cheeks.

Eventually, the pain eased. Sigune's body rocked with the thrusts. Her rump was sore from hitting the edge over and over. She listened distantly to the wet noises, and she felt more than one kind of numb inside.

At some point later, the King leaned over Sigune and cupped her little breasts in his hands, rubbed his thumbs over her hard nipples. Something in Sigune tightened, and the King grunted in response.

There was a pulsing inside her, and a sudden flood of stinging warmth.

And then the King was pulling out, stepping away, and Doctor Gertrude stepped forward to put something else inside her, just like that. At least this wasn't as hard and didn't move.

The King shrugged his robe closed. "How many more scholars?"

"Just one, your Highness."

"Give me an hour or two." He was already to the door. "Even with modern drugs, I'm not as young as I used to be."

The door clicked, and he was gone. Doctor Gertrude gave Sigune a look. Was it pity?

"Keep the plug in for at least three days," she said, as she removed the discs with some rubbing alcohol. "It's a crime against the crown to waste the King's seed."

Sigune blinked. Tears kept tracking down her face.

Brusquely, Doctor Gertrude said, "I'll send in Irma to unstrap you. And then I'll see you in six weeks. And don't forget to get an excuse from Irma for your first three lesson-hours today."

Doctor Gertrude wheeled her cart into the hall and closed the door behind her, leaving Sigune alone on the table, sore, full of more than just unasked questions and a jagged mess of feelings she couldn't begin to untangle.


End file.
